Star Wars: Armada Wiki
Welcome to the Star Wars: Armada Wiki Welcome to Star Wars: Armada Miniatures Wiki. This wiki is strictly for this miniatures game and the discussion of strategies with minimal lore. Feel free to contribute. This Wiki is dedicated to the tabletop miniatures game Star Wars: Armada by Fantasy Flight Games. Inspired by the awesome X-Wing Miniatures Wiki, for the (older) sister game, this wiki will attempt to serve the same purpose of being an easy look-up site for the components of the Star Wars: Armada miniatures game. History * Star Wars: Armada was officially announced on August 8, 2014, by Fantasy Flight Games. It is expected to be released in the first quarter of 2015. Each core set includes three ships: one Victory-class Star Destroyer, a Nebulon-B frigate and a CR90 Corellian Corvette. * On 10 November 2014 Wave 1 was announced, offering additional ships and fighter squadrons for both factions. Publisher's Description "Armada is an epic, two-player miniatures game of large-scale fleet battles set in the Star Wars universe. The time is the height of the Galactic Civil War. As the Imperial Navy’s Star Destroyers move systematically across the galaxy to impose order and crush those who would oppose the evil Galactic Empire, the Rebel Alliance launches its rag-tag fleet of ships and starfighters on daring raids and surgical strikes. Its aim? Weaken the Empire, blow by blow." "In Armada, you enter this ongoing conflict as a fleet admiral with either the Imperial Navy or Rebel Alliance. Your ships have come upon the enemy. Conflict is imminent. Thousands of crew race to their battle stations, preparing for massive exchanges of turbolaser fire. Thousands will die, but it is your job to command the fleet to victory. You must overcome your foes. You must achieve your objective. There is no room for failure." "Even though Armada is a game of capital ships and starfighter squadrons – with battles on a scale large enough to alter the fate of the galaxy – their outcomes still hinge upon you and your decisions. If you wish to emerge victorious, the first thing you’ll need to do is learn how your ships function in battle. Capital ships aren’t nimble like starfighters. In fact, the larger and more powerful your ships, the more time they take to respond to your commands. You can’t react instantly to threats as they arise. You have to plan for the future." Releases (Announced Aug 8, 2014 / To be released Q1, 2015) * Core Set - Required to play the game Wave 1: (Announced Nov 10, 2014 / To be released Q2, 2015) *Victory-class Star Destroyer Expansion Pack *CR90 Corellian Corvette Expansion Pack *Nebulon-B Frigate Expansion Pack *Assault Frigate Mark II Expansion Pack *Gladiator-class Star Destroyer Expansion Pack *Rebel Fighter Squadrons Expansion Pack *Imperial Fighter Squadrons Expansion Pack Wave 2: (Revealed Mar 17, 2015) *Rogues and Villains Expansion Pack *Imperial Class Star Destroyer Expansion Pack *Mon Calamari Frigate Expansion Pack *Imperial Raider Expansion Pack *Mon Calamari Cruiser Expansion Pack Accessories: (Announced Nov 10, 2014 / To be released Q1, 2015) *Star Wars: Armada Dice Pack (Announced Feb 6, 2015 / To be released Q2, 2015) *Star Wars: Armada Maneuver Tool Accessory Pack Latest activity Category:Browse